After Breaking Dawn
by Bella-in-real
Summary: EVER WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE VOLTURI WERE FINALLY GONE? DEFEATED. WOULD LIFE FOR THE VAMPIRES BE NORMAL OR COULD THEY SOMEHOW BECOME HUMAN? Normal pairings. E/B J/A C/E E/R along with Renesme and Jacob. And babies?
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens worked hard at keeping a normal life facade going for all the humans they lived near.

And they did a very good job for the most part.

Not only were they the biggest coven of vampires, (yes, I just said vampires) but they were also one of the few vegetarian vampire covens around.

This helped them stay in the little town of Forks, Washington.

They had been living here for quite some time.

For years in fact. And they were even friends with the nearby werewolves.

They used to not get along with them, and had only one thing, or should I say person, in common: Bella Swan, or now known as Bella Cullen.

Soon came along Renesme Cullen.

And she became a new reason the werewolves were getting along with the Cullens and vice versa.

Not only was she the reason they got along, but she was also the reason the leader, or Alpha, of the werewolves, or shapeshifters, was almost killed by Bella.

He had imprinted on her baby.

Bella's newborn baby, Renesme. Although, she didn't look very newborn.

Renesme was half-vampire, half-human, causing her to grow and mature much sooner then the normal child.

She looked as though she were three or four when she would still have been a baby.

Anyway. You all know the story to this point. But no one knows what happens after Breaking Dawn. And that is what you are now reading.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"Get back here, Nessie," Bella yelled across the livingroom.

Edward just sat on the couch, watching. He loved his Bella and Nessie, and was so happy to have his family. He didn't think anything could make his life any happier.

It hurt him a lot to think back to the day they had found out Bella was pregnant. He had wanted to kill his little girl. The little girl that had changed so many lives. He didn't know how he could be so heartless. Though the fact he doesn't have a heart doesn't have anything to do with it.

"No mommy! I wanna run and have fun!" Nessie laughed back at her, as she continued to run.

"Edward! Help me! We need to bathe her and get her ready!" Bella screamed at Edward.

"Oh right. Uh... I need to go... do something. Bye baby!" Edward said as he quickly ran off.

"I can't believe that man. I ask one thing of him and he can't... Oh no sweety! Don't push that down! Nooo!" She screamed right before a huge crash.

"Uh oh. Good luck cleaning THAT up mommy. Sorry. Bye." Nessie said as she escaped before getting another lecture.

"Great. Now I'm left all alone to clean up all this mess." Bella mumbled under her breath.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"Daddy. Why does mommy make me be clean? I don't like the bath." Nessie complained into her daddy's shoulder.

Edward laughed. "She just wants you to be clean when you go places."

"But she knows that I just get dirty again. Why does she waste time and make me get into the tub?" Nessie continued complaining.

"It's just a mommy thing, sweety. All mom's do it. Even mine probably did." Edward explained.

"I guess you're right daddy. Ok. I'm ready to go though. After... Well.. Daddy. I forgot to tell you..." Nessie began when Bella came in yelling at Edward.

"Daaarrrlllinggg. You're precious Princess has left a mess for you to clean up. I need to go relax and get ready. I expect it to be completely clean before we go. See ya." Bella said, leaving after she finished.

"Oh joy.. Mommy's mad at me." Edward said, getting up to go clean it up.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

Later, as all three of them arrived at the main Cullen house, everyone ran in to see the very loved little girl.

"Renesme!" Esme yelled out.

"Nessie!" everyone else exclaimed.

"Auntie Alice and Rosalie! Uncle Emmett and Jasper! Gramma and Granpa! Wait... Where's my Jacob?" Nessie said, as she ran to everyone.

"He won't be here for a little while. Sorry sweety." explained Esme.

Nessie looked as though she was going to scream, until finally she just said, "Okay. I'll see him later."

Everyone looked up at Edward and Bella, seeing that they weren't in the best of moods, as usual.

"What did she wreck this time?" Emmett asked.

"She ran around the livingroom and didn't stop for almost an hour! And when I had finally almost gotten her to calm down to get ready, she ran right into the table-" Bella began to explain until she was interrupted.

"Alice? Alice? What's wrong? Sweety!" Jasper was trying to get Alice's attention, as it seemed she was staring off into space. But everyone else knew she was having a vision.

"Oh no. What can be going on? She hasn't been interrupted by a vision like that since the Volturi-" Bella began again until being interrupted again.

"You guys.. We need to get ready FAST!" Alice screamed.

"What's wrong?" Edward jumped up, asking.

"The Volturi are on their way. And they have plans for revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"What are we going to do?" asked Emmett, as he stood there holding his Rosalie, as though they were about to be torn apart.

"I don't know yet. This is just a last minute thing. They just decided it so that I wouldn't know. And they will be here in five minutes." Alice explained, worridly standing in Jasper's arms.

Edward and Bella were both on the couch with Renesme in both of their laps, as Renesme asked, "What's going on? Why doesn't anybody tell me stuff?"

Edward looked into Bella's eyes as he explained it all to his little girl. Worry was obviously in his eyes as he realized this could be his last time with his family. He took them both in his arms as he said:

"Sweety. Some people that we had an... a disagreement with are coming to get us. But don't worry hunny. I'll protect you. So will mommy and Jake. Oh! Jake! Alice, Jasper, come here. I have an idea."

Edward stood up and walked out of the room with them, leaving everyone else wondering what he had thought of.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

They had been out there for a total of a minute, before coming back in, Jasper and Alice having hope in their eyes. Edward had stayed out in the other room, having Bella worried.

"Where is Edward?" Bella and Rosalie asked at the same time.

"He's making a call. We have decided that the pack may be a big help. The only ones coming are the Volturi coven and Felix. So we may have a chance. We will have the pack be a surprise for them. And Bella." Alice turned to her. "We need you to do the best to have a shield against them. Could you do that?"

Almost instantly Bella said, "Yes! I have been working on it. And I know I can do it."

Everyone felt a little comfort until Alice starting the countdown.

"We have one minute. Is everyone ready?" Alice said.

"Yes." Edward said as he came in and went straight to his two favorite girls.

Bella looked as though she would be crying. Edward tried to comfort her as he told her that the pack would be hiding out, waiting for the time to strike.

"They'll be here any second... Be ready everyone." Alice warned.

Suddenly, everyone could see them coming.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"So I see that you are all together. How have you been?" Aro asked them, as if it were just a normal visit.

"We are fine. But we know why you're here." Alice said.

"Okay. So we couldn't do a surprise attack. We gave you five minutes warning. Was it enough?" Jane asked, with a tone that no one could miss. She was excited to be rid of them.

"More than." Edward said, looking at them like everything would be just fine.

Edward smirked a little as he heard Alice's complaints in her head. _I can't believe that we have to work with those muts again. I can't see ANYTHING that's going to happen. Edward had better be sure of this._

"No worries Alice." Edward said, answering her thoughts.

She shot a glance at him, and then looked back at Jane, who looked as though she were mad. Everyone's eyes shot at Bella, and they all knew what was up with Jane.

Just then, everything turned around, in the Cullen's favor. The Volturi were just about to all go in to battle, knowing that their powers were useless against Bella's power. And suddenly, the werewolves jumped in, attacking the Volturi. As soon as they saw the wolves, the Cullens joined also.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

As soon as the Volturi went in, so did the Cullens and the Pack. Jake immediately went to Edward to help him keep them off Bella and Nessie. Everyone else just fought whoever was closest.

The first one to go down was Felix, with the thanks to Leah and Rosalie's team work. When they got him down, they looked at each other in amazement. After a second, they went to help out Emmett, who was on his own against Jane. Emmett never realized that Jane was nothing without her power, and soon enough she was down. Edward and Jake had been keeping Caius off of Bella, as he thought taking her out would take the shield away. Bella worked on strenghtening the shield as she held her little girl in her arms, using her as motivation to work harder.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

About an hour later, the last one left was taken out. Aro had been up against Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Emmett, and Esme. They saw it as a hard thing to do because he had been so close to them for so long. They always thought of him as a friend, but after seeing him start at their family, they realized he was the enemy.

Once the Volturi were all taken out, the family looked at each other, and realized they had won. With all the excitement, Edward went to his girls, Emmett went to Rosalie, Jasper to Alice, and Carlisle to Esme.

A moment later, Carlisle was beginning to talk when all of a sudden, they all collapsed. The pack had been standing to the side, except Jake, who had been next to Edward and his family, talking to Nessie. When they saw what had happened to the family, they started to worry that the Volturi had been the reason vampires existed.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

After the collapse, Jake had picked up Nessie and was trying to get her to open her eyes. He could still hear her heartbeat. She was still warm as usual. He started worrying, wondering if they would all be alright.

The others came over to Jacob and told him to just give up. Something had gone wrong, and maybe vampires were gone forever.

Sam said, "Maybe we should try to shift into werewolves, and if we still can, then things should be fine. If not, then maybe the bloodsu... I mean vampires are gone. If that be the case, you need to just move on. Life will be normal for you."

As they thought this, they all were hurt that they might not have the Cullens anymore. They had grown close to this family during the last few fights they worked together. They realized that although they had been enemies, they cared for this family and couldn't imagine life without them.

And then, it was time for them to try shifting. As they tried, they worried that they wouldn't have their friends anymore.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

It had been a few hours since all of the fighting, and the pack was preparing to tell Charlie about the Cullens, when suddenly they heard a little girl yelling to Jake. They looked over to see the Cullens slowly waking up. And they wondered how this could be happening when they couldn't shift. Sam decided to try shifting again, and soon realized that he still couldn't.

When Edward sat up, Jacob realized that he didn't look like he usually did. There was a difference in his eyes. And his face seemed to have...color in it. When he looked over at Bella, he saw that she looked like how she did before she had gotten pregnant. When he saw her, he realized she was back to normal.

She was... human.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3- -(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3- -(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

**Hey guys. Sorry it wasn't very long. And it wasn't very good. I'm new to this whole writing thing. So I hope it isn't _too_ bad for my first. If you have any ideas, just review! And I'm looking for a beta, so if you'd like to, just let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's POV

At first I thought I was going crazy. How could she be human? She has been a vampire for almost a year now. Then I looked over at the others, they were all sitting up. I saw that they also looked different. This got me freaking out and wondering what they hell was going on.

The rest of the pack, well, I don't know what to call them now that we weren't a "pack." But anyway, once I looked over at them, I could see that they were also wondering the same thing as me.

I looked over at Nessie, who was getting up to run over to me. I had never seen her looking so..human. Everyone was so different. I was scared to think of what else would change.

"Jakey! You're here! I've been wondering when you would get here!" Nessie screamed, as she ran to me.

"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I come see my favorite little girl!" I said, still worried.

When I looked over at Edward and Bella, I could see that they were realizing what had happened also. And they looked confused, which was a common look around the house.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

Edwards POV

I heard Nessie talking to Jake, and realized that I had been..asleep? This had me confused since vampires don't sleep. But once I opened my eyes, I didn't know what to think.

Looking at Bella, she looked like she did when she was...human. I finally get to see the beautiful color back in her cheeks. But how? I didn't know that a vampire can go back to human.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella asked me, with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry, love, but I don't know either." I answered her.

After I had said this, Carlisle's phone began ringing. After he answered it, he talked for longer then usual, and slower then usual, before hanging up. That's when he began explaining it all to us.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

Carlisle's POV

After waking up and talking to Esme, trying to figure out why we looked and felt so human, my phone began ringing. When I looked down at it, it said it was Tanya. I wondered why she had called at such a weird time for us. So I quickly answered it.

"Hello Tanya. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I was hoping that you could explain something to us. You seem to know a lot about vampires. You see...around 2 or 3 hours ago, we all just..passed out. Vampires don't sleep, so we were wondering why this happened. And when we woke up, we seem so different. Do you know what is going on?"

"Well, before you called it didn't really click, but now I think I may know what's going on. I think we are all..human. I'll call and talk to you about it later though. I need to talk to everyone else here." was all I said as an anwer.

It was quiet for a minute until she said, "Okay. Thank you Carlisle. We'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned to everyone else, hoping to figure everything out.

After a minute of thinking, I began by saying, "So everyone. Something weird is going on. I realize that once the Volturi was gone, we collalpsed and became human. I think that maybe they were the reason for us being able to exist. They had control, and now their control was taken away, and now the existance of vampires has also been taken away."

No one had anything to say for a moment. Even the pack had been quiet, and they were rarely quiet.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

Third Person POV

They were all so confused. It had been so long for all of them, except Bella, since they had been human. They knew the feeling of it, but they weren't used to the aging process. And they didn't know how it would be to just finish out this life. To die and never exist after that. It both worried them but excited them that they were human and normal.

Rosalie was the first to speak up. "Now I can have children and do everything I had wanted to before." She looked at Emmett with hope in her eyes. "What do you say?"

Emmett looked down at her. "I say YES! I want kids too!"

Esme looked at Carlisle, just as Alice looked at Jasper. They could finally be complete families.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

Everyone settled down to talk after the ex-pack had left. Carlisle stood up front and the Cullens looked up to him and waited for him to speak. A few moments later, he began.

"So as we have already discovered, we are human. As for the question you have all been asking, I really don't know why this happened, but I do have a theory. I think it may be because the Volturi are no more. I don't know how it worked out, but it did. And now we will live as humans."

Carlisle paused before continuing.

"We are humans. No more pretending. We will age. We will have our own real families. Rosalie and Esme will get what they've wanted this whole time. Bella and Alice can also have children now, if that is their wish. And we will all eventually die, after living a real, happy life together. And that also means that now, we have to go shopping regularly, and we'll need to use a lot more money. What do you all think of this new turn our lives are taking?"

"I think that... Well, I know that we will be happy. I know that I will." Rosalie said and smiled at Emmett. "I will finally have a baby!"

Emmett smiled at her as he said, "Yes, baby, we are. I'm going to miss being a vampire, but I do see the perks of being a human."

"I am happy to see that color in Bella's face again." Edward said, smiling.

"Well, I'm happy that we're ALL human, and it's not just me." Bella said, after play-punching Edward.

"Alright. So I see that everyone is happy about this. Now we have to decide what to do about living space. As you all must realize, everyone plans on having a family. So will we stay here and raise them together, or will we all live separately? Edward, Bella, and Nessie are the only ones living somewhere else."

"I think I'll stay here. I'm too used to living here." Jasper said, looking at Alice for her approval.

"I agree, Carlisle. Do you mind if we stay?" Alice asked.

"I don't mind at all, but I don't know if Esme will." Carlisle answered, looking questioningly at Esme.

"It's fine sweetheart. I'd love to have you here." Esme said, lovingly. After saying it, she smiled.

"Well, I want to move out so we can have more space. Also, so that Esme and Carlisle have more space with Jasper and Alice." Rosalie said, more to Emmett then to the others.

"Okay baby, we can do that. I'll get a job... Dude. I actually need a job now. Yes!" Emmett said.

"Me too." Agreed Edward and Jasper.

"Since all three of us are going to have pregnant wives soon," continued Jasper. He looked at Alice, imagining her pregnant. "I can't wait."

All the guys looked at their spouse, with the image of their pregnant wives.

"Hey!" Bella yelled at Edward. "We have a little girl already!"

"I want a sister mommy!" Nessie said, "Or maybe a brother!"

Bella looked at her, then at Edward, who looked as though he was going to cry if she said no. "Fine, fine! We'll have ONE more baby."

At this point, everyone was talking to their spouse about their futures.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

_3 months later_

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"I can't believe I've gotten 3 months older! It's almost my birthday. And I'm happy to have my age back into the double, not triple, digits." Esme said, as she cooked her and Carlisle's breakfast.

"Yeah, it is nice." Carlisle said, as he read his newspaper. "Oh, where's Alice?"

"She and Jasper went to her doctor's appointment." Esme answered.

"Oh right, I forgot that was today. It's nice that they're finally having a baby." Carlisle said, looking up from his paper.

Esme was putting the food onto their plates as she said, "She and Jasper aren't the only ones having a baby."

As she placed his food in front of her, he looked up, surprised, and happy, and said, "Wait.. You mean..? Oh my! Really? How long have you known?" Carlisle said, getting up to go hug her with a big smile on his face.

"I just found out this morning. I got a test last night and waited. I've been wondering for a couple weeks. Now I know, and I'm excited. I didn't know if I could get pregnant. But I did." She answered, smiling wide, and hugging Carlisle.

"This is amazing. We should celebrate." Carlisle said, excitedly.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up, Daddy!" Nessie yelled, as she jumped on her parents' bed.

"Go away. It's sleep time. It's only," Bella looked up at the clock, "7 in the morning. Why are you awake?"

"Because! Today we go see my Jacob!" Nessie yelled.

"We aren't going until 12. You can sleep longer." Edward said, rolling over.

"But I'm huuungryyy Mommy and Daddy." Nessie complained.

"Fine. Your dad will go make breakfast." Bella said, almost asleep.

"Honey. When did we agree I'D make breakfast? I'm still tired." Edward said, also still half asleep.

"When I decided that I wanted more sleep." Bella replied.

Edward considered getting out of his warm, comfortable bed but decided against it. "It's your turn, Bella. I made breakfast yesterday."

"Ugh. Fine. But you're going to pay." Bella started to get up, but her face suddenly took on a greenish tint. She dashed to the bathroom.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, rushing in behind her. _She hasn't been like this since the honeymoon...when she...Is she pregnant? _he thought.

"I'm fine-Edward. I'm just-feeling sick this-morning." Bella said, in between retches.

"Do you need anything?" Edward took her moan as a no. "I'll go make breakfast. Hope you feel better soon." Edward said. _Note to self: get a pregnancy test later._

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"So, Alice. How are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Marquey asked, checking her heart rate.

"I'm feeling like I usually do: sick." She laughed. "But seriously, I feel fine. I don't see why women complain about pregnancy. I like it."

"Well, that's good Alice. Anything new happen this week?" Dr. Marguey asked.

"She probably won't tell you, but she has had some cramping." Jasper spoke up before Alice could.

"Jasper!" Alice looked at him, horrified. Jasper moved a few steps to the side with a sheepish expression on his face. He considered staying there the rest of the appointment.

"Well, that's normal to have a little cramping, but if it gets much worse, I may need to look in there to check that everything is going smoothly." Dr. Marguey told them, laughing at the expression on Alice's face. He could tell that they were worried.

"Okay. Thank you for clearing that up Doc." Jasper said, stepping closer to Alice.

"So is there anything else you need to know about?" Dr. Marguey asked.

"I was wondering when we could find out the gender." Alice asked, holding Jaspers hand and blushing a little.

"You can find out as soon as maybe the 5th month. That means you have 3 months to go. Well, 2 months and 28 days, to be exact." Dr. Marguey answered, getting up. "If that's all, then this appointment is done, and you are free to go."

"Thank you Doctor. Have a good day." Alice said, hopping up. Jasper put his arm around her.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"Emmett. You are starting to annoy me. You have work in an hour, so you need to be getting ready instead of asking me questions. To answer your LAST question, we'll find out the gender in a little less than 3 months." Rosalie said with irritation.

"Okay, okay. I just want to find out what my babies will be." Emmett said, standing up to get ready for work.

Emmett had gotten a job as a police officer trainee. He didn't make much, but he made just enough for everything in their household to function without problems. He would be getting raises as he rose up through the various ranks in the Forks police station. He had gotten the job easily due to Charlie Swan, the chief of police, being the father-in-law of his brother.

"I love you, baby, but you just need to relax. We'll find out what gender the twins are soon enough, but annoying me with these questions doesn't help me relax, and if I don't relax, I will definitely make you pay for it. But I do love you." Rosalie smiled, and kissed Emmett on the lips. "Have fun at work. I'm going to take a nap. Love you. Bye." Rosalie said, leaving.

Emmett just stood there watching Rosalie before going to get ready for work. "I love you too" he muttered under his breath, irritated about the act he had to work rather than spend time with his beautiful, pregnant wife.


	6. Chapter 6

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Edward asked, as Bella woke up. He had been watching her sleep for the past half hour, surprised Nessie hadn't come in to wake them up. He couldn't help thinking of how happy he was that once again, he could watch his Bella sleep.

"It was fine. How about yours?" Bella replied, also thinking of how crazy it was to have to sleep again. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she and Edward would be human once more. Bella was happy that her whole family was normal again, and that they could have what they had always wanted. They just had to get used to being breakable again. The thought made her chuckle.

"I slept amazingly well. I dreamt of you and Nessie all night and now I'm going to make breakfast for you two. I love you," Edward murmured, rubbing her now bright red cheeks. He loved seeing the pink flush over Bella's cheeks again.

"I love you too. Is Ness still asleep?" Bella asked, placing her hand over Edward's. She loved mornings, waking up in his arms like she used to. She also loved sleeping right next to him.

"Yes she is, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Edward answered, kissing Bella's cheeks and getting up.

"Have fun cooking. I'm going to the bathroom for the millionth time." Bella said, remembering her multiple trips to the bathroom throughout the night. She didn't like pregnancy one bit. She had sped through the last pregnancy, as she was having a half-vampire, half-human baby. Bella didn't know how hard and long a normal pregnancy could be. And she couldn't wait for it to end, though she was only in her third month.

"Okay sweetheart. Hope you're feeling well this morn-" He was cut off by her rushing to the bathroom. Edward hated seeing her like this and as the responsible husband, he followed her into the bathroom to hold her hair back, as he did every morning.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

Esme on the other hand was loving her pregnancy. She had forgotten how it felt to have a life growing within her. She didn't mind the bathroom trips or the weird cravings and the soreness and swelling would be worth it in the end. The baby would be so happy and Carlisle would be the best father they could possibly have.

She and Carlisle were so excited. They didn't ever think it would be possible for them to have a baby. And here they were, over halfway through the first trimester of Esme's pregnancy..

The fact that every female Cullen was pregnant was a source of great amusement and excitement. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella were all three months along, with only weeks separating their due dates. The four families were incredibly excited for the birth of their children that they had already started to plan out their nurseries.

"I want the walls to be a light yellow." Alice explained, as everyone was at Carlisle and Esme's home. "It doesn't say boy or girl. And that way we can start painting sooner than when we find out."

"Whatever you want, sweetie," said Jasper with a smile, as he sat there holding Alice's hand.

They all sat around the large table in the spacious dining room. Jasper sat next to Alice, with Bella on the other side. (Everyone joked about how nice it was to see Jasper next to Bella without him wanting to jump at her and kill her.) On the other side of Bella was Edward, who sat on the end of the table that was across from Carlisle. On the right of Carlisle was Esme, as Alice was on his left. Emmett sat to the right of Esme with Rosalie between him and Edward.

"I hope to have a boy and a girl." Rosalie told everyone, happy that she was finally having this conversation. The family she'd wanted forever would soon be here. "I think it would be hard to deal with two boys or two girls who looked exactly the same, though it would be fun to dress them," she laughed.

"I want a girl," declared Esme, imagining Carlisle, herself and a baby girl.

"I wouldn't mind a boy." Bella finally said, after everyone had been sitting there talking about their families for almost half an hour. Bella has sat quietly, keeping to herself. This piqued the interests of the other Cullens who looked over at Edward with questioning glances a few times, but refrained from pushing Bella into talking.

"A boy would be nice." Alice agreed, looking at Jasper, and hoping for a boy as handsome and gentlemanly as her husband. _I love him so much, and I know he loves me too_, she thought with a smile on her face. _Life just couldn't be any better._

"How have you been feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked. He had been worried about her for a while. Edward had told him how she had been dealing with the pregnancy and Carlisle knew that it was harder for her then she let anyone know, even Edward.

"It's been okay. But I can't wait until the baby's out," Bella tried to laugh it off, not wanting to think of how long she had left. She was the farthest of all the four women from having her child. And she was the only one that didn't enjoy her pregnancy.

"Me too," chimed the other three women. They knew how hard this was on Bella, and were trying to support her as much as possible. They felt slightly guilty about having such easy pregnancies compared to Bella's nightmarish one.

A few minutes later, Nessie ran in to see everyone. She had been in the other room, playing wither toys.

"Mommy. I'm tired. Can we go home?" She asked Bella. They had been there for over an hour and it was now almost 8 o'clock. Normally, Nessie would've been in bed and half asleep already. Although she loved being at the grandparents' house, she loved her sleep more.

"Yes sweetie. We'll go now. Thank you for having us, Carlisle and Esme. Renesme's getting tired, so we'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night. Come on Edward." Bella said, realizing how tired she was too.

"Alright. Have a nice night everyone. Thanks mom and dad." Edward said, having called them mom and dad for the first time. Everyone looked up, realising this too, and smiling.

Esme had the biggest grin on her face; she loved being called mom. She hadn't thought of them as her children as much as she had thought of this baby as her child. She resolved to think of each and every one of her children as the same in the future.

After their good nights, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Nessie left. Alice went up to bed, followed by Jasper. Carlisle and Esme stayed downstairs to talk.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"I feel bad for not having thought of this before." Esme said to Carlisle after explaining what she had thought earlier. Carlisle had worked hard at getting her to open up about it, noticing that her mood had changed.

"It's fine dear, I don't think they minded. They know that you love them. They've known for many years. Well, except Bella, but she feels as though you're like a mother-in-law to her. You're the only mother the other five have had in a long time and they love you. Let's go to bed. You need your rest and it's almost ten. I have work in the morning, but I'll be home in time for the doctor's appointment. Come on honey." Carlisle didn't want Esme to be upset, especially since they were more like a real family now than ever before.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"I just realized that although they've been like parents for us for so long, we haven't really called them our parents, other than in public. We never call them mom or dad or anything like that." Alice said to Jasper, as they got into bed. "They've been there for us for so long and we haven't even shown them how appreciative we are."

"I'm sure they know how much we appreciate and love them. They probably also know that they may not have been our biological parents, but they saved us and are the only parents we have." Jasper said, comfortingly. He felt helpless without his ability to control the emotions of those around him, though he did fairly well even when sticking to the traditional human ways of comforting people.

"I guess you're right. I love you, baby." Alice said, settling into Jasper's arms.

"I love you too. Good night Sweetheart." Jasper held her tight, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"I mean, they are parents to me, but I just haven't really thought of it like that." Emmett told Rosalie on their way home. "I never thought of calling them mom and dad before. But now it seems like I should have been this whole time. Carlisle saved me, and Esme was there for me after I changed, acting as a mother to me all along. Why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"I don't know babe. But there's no need to beat yourself up about it now. They didn't seem to mind. Although... When Edward called her mom, Esme's face just...lit up like I've never seen it before." Rosalie replied, drifting off into her thoughts. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

"That was very sweet of you. I've never seen her happier than when you called her mom," Bella stated, expressing her gratitude for what Edward had done for Esme. She loved to see her mother-in-law's face so blissful.

"I didn't even think about it before I said it. I liked saying it. I don't remember my real parents, so it felt nice to have someone to say it to. I have no idea why I haven't called them mom and dad before. It didn't even cross my mind." Edward responded, thinking about how Esme...his mother had looked after he called her mom. _I like saying it just as much as she liked hearing it. Why didn't I say it before? She's the only mother I've known_, he thought as Bella told Nessie they were almost home.

"Mommy. If I fall asleep will you and daddy carry me in? I can't stay awake." Nessie asked, almost asleep.

"Yes we will darling. Just sleep. You'll be in bed soon." Bella said, pulling up Nessie's blanket up to cover her. She loved her little girl and couldn't imagine not having her. After turning back around, she held her stomach, scared of how what it would be like to have another baby. Not too long ago, Nessie had been born. Bella didn't know how giving birth was with a human baby. She knew that this pregnancy wasn't as painful as her last, but it would be much longer and all the pain would be dragged on. She half wished it would be the same this time around as last time.

As Bella sat there thinking, she fell asleep. She hadn't had much sleep during the last couple weeks and she was exhausted.

Edward pulled up to their house and looked over at his two sleeping girls. He loved them. _They're so beautiful as they sleep. I don't want to have to wake them up. But Bella would be too heavy to carry. Not to mention carry them both_, Edward thought, as he laughed at that last part.

He leaned over to wake up Bella.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

A few months had passed since that day, and everything was changing. Esme and Carlisle felt more like parents. Edward was happy to have parents, and honestly think of them that way. Emmett and Rosalie had started getting the baby room ready. Alice and Jasper had just found out the baby's gender. As Bella's pregnancy was getting much easier., Nessie was excited to be able to see Jacob much more often, since her parents needed her to be watched more often. They had a lot of meetings and appointments to attend to.

Bella and Edward had gotten job offers a month ago, and had been doing amazingly at their job. Bella was a Real Estate Salesperson. And Edward got a job as a jewelry seller. They had been doing pretty well, and became even happier as they worked.

Nessie wasn't very happy about this though. She missed being with her mom and dad all day, even though this meant that she would see her Jacob everyday.

Jacob on the other hand was happy. Bella was human again. He, himself, was back to normal. Everyone could have happy lives. And Bella was finally having a normal pregnancy, without the risk of death. His favorite part of the preagnancy is that there was no bloodsucker in there.

He remembered back to the day when he saw Bella the first time during her prenancy. And then he thought of how much harder it got for her within days. The cups of blood she had to drink made him almost throw up, even now. He didn't know how she could go through that.

But now Bella was having a son, and the other girls were having their children. Nessie was possibly the most excited, though it was tied with Rosalie.

Jacob's thoughts went straight to Nessie. She would grow slowly now. And he would age, causing them to always be too far apart in age. Everything would be different, and this was the only thing that he didn't like of all the current events. Then he started thinking of his life, and how things would go from now on.

He had met a girl a couple weeks ago, and couldn't forget about her. He loved to be near her and looked forward to the times he would see her. Her name was Jasmine. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He found himself feeling the way he had for Bella, and how it felt when he had imprinted on Nessie. Her long black hair that went just barely below her waist flowed around her as she moved her head around. And her smile made him unable to be sad any longer.

He was falling for Jasmine, and was worried what would happen. He didn't know if she fell the same way. He wanted to ask her out, but he was too nervous. She was so beautiful and he didn't know how to ask her. When he was around her, his thoughts would scramble, and he couldn't get the question out. But he had planned to make it happen as soon as he saw her again.

Tomorrow he was planning to hang out with her at a friends party. He was going to ask her there, no matter how nervous he got. He wouldn't let his fear take over him again. Especially after realizing that he had foughted vampires not even a year before, but he was too scared to ask a girl out. He felt really pathetic.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

**Bella's POV**

Edward has been very excited lately. And annoying at the same time. He won't let me do very much. Although the doctor said I'm fine to do things like walk around, cook, and carry stuff, Edward tries to do as much as he can so that I'm always resting. Well, he thinks of it as resting. I just think of it as being lazy. He says he's just trying to be extra careful for the baby.

Yesterday we found out we were having a boy. He was overly excited for this, and everyone has been thinking of names for us girls. While the guys sit there talking about it, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and I just talk about how protective they are. It seems the guys have been just like Edward.

I feel a little jealous of Esme since Carlisle is a little more laid back, as he knows what she needs, since he has dealt with pregnancies before.

Right now is a time I wish I was home sitting around. Edward brought me out to the store to start the baby room decoration buying. Walking around the store with this huge belly and swollen feet was so not fun. On top of that, SHOPPING! One of the main things I DON'T like. But I'll deal with it if it's for Mason Carlisle-Platt Cullen. Just three months to go, and he'll be here. I never thought I would be so excited to have a baby. I used to not want a baby, but now I do more then anything. Well, except my wonderful husband.

My life was finally perfect. I had always thought I only wanted to be a vampire. But the truth is, I just wanted to be Edwards as long as he existed. Now he and I would be together for both of our lives, and end it together.

"Bella! I found the perfect colors for the room! Come see them!" Edward said, as he came behind me, putting his arms around me and hands on the baby. He loved holding both of us.

"Okay. Let's go." I told him, grabbing his hand as we walked to where he was.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

**Alice's POV**

I never thought that I would actually have a child. And now, here I am, human and happy, with the most amazing husband and a baby girl on the way. I never thought I could be happier then I was before, but I have now found that I could be, and I am.

Jasper and I have been looking at a lot of baby stuff at stores and that friends have offered us, because they have no more need for them. I have only gotten more excited, especially since I LOVE shopping.

As Jasper and I were at Lucky, the babystore, we turned into the paint aisle as Bella and Edward were walking towards us with two cans of paint. When I saw them, I walked over as fast as I could, since Jasper and Edward didn't want either me or Bella running, and I hugged them both.

Each time I saw Bella she was bigger, and I saw her almost everyday. I was so excited to see how my little nephew would turn out. Seeing how beautiful Nessie is, I know they would have a handsome little boy, and that he would be happy.

I was excited for my little MaryAnn Marie Cullen to come along and make life absolutely perfect. Jasper and Edward stood to the side talking as Bella helped me decide on a paint color for MaryAnn's room. Every once in a while, Jasper would put in his opinion, but he was enjoying watching us help each other.

After choosing to have a light pink color with light green. The idea was that two opposite walls would be green while the other two opposite walls would be pink. Jasper took the paints so that I wouldn't have to carry them and I noticed the light blue and white paint in Edwards hands.

Now it was time to check out and go home. I was just upset that they guys wouldn't let us paint. All we could do was sit around and wait.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

**Rosalie's POV**

I had never imagined how pregnancy could be. And I never even thought of how it would be to have twins. The thought crossed my mind, but I never thought it would really happen, and not only because I had been a vampire.

Lately I had been thinking of how I had treated Bella before she was changed. I had been jealous and wanted her to not change and give up everything I had always wanted. But now I realized that if she hadn't given it all up and changed, we would still be vampires. I would never have a baby, or in this case, two babies. I was more thankful for her now then ever.

She helped me gain all I wanted. I had Emmett, although she hadn't helped with that. And now I had my baby girl, Lillian Swan Cullen, and my son, Brandon Dale Cullen.

Emmett had already started painting their room. Half of the room would be pink, and the other blue. We divided it up but painting one wall completely pink and the opposite side wall blue, and half of each other the other two to match the other walls. That way Lily had one side of the room and Brandon had the other. But in the beginning, they'd both sleep in mine and Emmett's room.

Everything was almost completely set up, and we couldn't wait for the babys. It was only three months until I would have my babies in my arms.

And I couldn't wait.

-(:-:)-3-(:-:)-3-

**Esme's POV**

Pregnancy is nice, but I'd rather have my baby in my arm rather then in my stomach.

At least it was only three months until Emma Rose Cullen would be here. Her room was ready with pink and orange walls. We had gotten a baby crib the other day along with two big dressers. Carlisle painted the room and set it all up this week when he wasn't at work and the room looked great.

He was just as excited as I was. He wanted a baby just as much as I had, and now we finally got what we wanted.

Three months until we have our little girl home with us. And the other girls have their babies with them and the guys. We were all excited, and wondered how it would be with us all having newborns.

Carlisle and I found it funny that they were to have an aunt that was the same age as their own children. We haven't shared this with them just yet, and wouldn't until after the babies were born.

Time goes by fast, and I can't wait until it passes by all together.

I just hope that my daughter will live, unlike the son I lost so long ago. I still miss him everyday, and couldn't stand losing another baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any Twilight characters, no matter how much I would love to. They are all Stephanie Myers, except the chars I create.**

**I am so happy that you like my story and hope to be able to continue pleasing you all. I will take all ideas and criticism into consideration and hope to make the story as best as I can. Thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Third Person POV**

The four families had hard times along with good times throughout the pregnancies and getting used to the human life. Bella, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all gained another year onto their age while Alice had another year coming up. Carlisle's birthday was also coming up soon after Alice's birthday.

Everyone was getting excited, knowing that they could finally surprise Alice with a present and her not get to see it a month in advance.

It was a month and a half before her birthday and everyone was deciding on what to get for her.

**Bella's POV**

"I just can't figure out what she would want. She has so much clothes and stuff. Everything a girl could want. What do you think, love?" Edward said, trying to get me to help him figure out a present.

I stood there thinking for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I don't know, babe. I haven't been much for presents." I said, laughing at the end at how true that was. "Or shopping for that matter."

Edward smirked at me. "But you're a female. You should know what other females want."

Renesme ran in to me, showing off the necklace she got for her birthday from her grandpa Charlie. "Mommy! I'm hungry."

I stood there looking at her and how beautiful she was. My eyes couldn't help but look down at her necklace. Then I had a great idea. "I think I know. But we need to go to the mall, okay? There was the perfect thing there that I would love to get for her!"

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper, Rose, and I have been sitting in mine and Rosalie's livingroom, discussing Alice's upcoming birhtday.

"Well, I thought I would buy her a few outfits I have seen her eyeing." Rosalie said. "Her and I shop at the mall a lot, so I see what she likes."

I looked over at Jasper and said, "Doesn't she already buy everything herself? This is why I don't know what to get her. I was looking at an outfit a month ago and thought it is so her. I saw it on her a week later. And I know she can't see the future of what I'm thinking of getting her. She just gets everything."

Jasper laughed and replied, saying, "She does buy a lot of clothes, but not everything she wants. She is very spoiled by Carlisle, but doesn't want to use all the money he gives her. But she has so much clothes, she has to use other closets from everyone's old rooms. Well.. She doesn't have very many books and CD's and lately, she has been reading a lot and listening to music since I don't let her do much around the house. Seeing as how she could go in labor anytime between now and two weeks." Jasper smiled at the thought of the baby coming soon.

Suddenly in the middle of the conversation, Rosalie started screaming and breathing fast. Emmett panicked, grabbing the bag they had been carrying around just in case she went into labor away from home.

"Come on, Rose, we need to go to the hospital. This sounds like it's the final time." He helped her get up and out the door, then spoke to Jasper. "Jazz, please tell everyone to meet us at the hospital. See you later, bye." and he rushed out the door to get her into the front seat.

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I were sitting and talking about our daughter, Emma, coming soon.

"I am so nervous and excited. It has been so long since I've been in labor. What if I forget how to do it right?" Esme had been freaking out for over a month and kept asking the same thing.

"You will do great, hun. You are strong and brave and don't need to worry." I also had been saying the same thing.

At that moment, my phone went off and it showed that Jasper was calling. I answered, "What's up son?"

"Rosalie is in labor and we need to meet them at the hospital. They will be there soon. I will call Bella and Edward. We are almost there. See you there." and he hung up, obviously in a hurry to finish making calls.

"Let's go Esme. Rose is on the way to the hospital." I said, as I got up and got our things together.

"Oh my goodness! Their a month early!" she said, worried.

"Twins are normally premature. Let's go." I answered, as I rushed her out the door as quickly as a pregnant woman could go.

**Bella's POV**

The farther into my pregnany I have gotten, the better, but worse, it has gotten. I use the bathroom more, but no longer have morning or afternoon or evening sickness. I eat more, but don't get so sick from certain foods.

Edward was obsessing over what to get for far too long when my phone rang. "Hello Jasp. What's up?" I said as I answered.

"Rose is in labor. Alice and I are on the way, as are mom and dad. Em and Rose should be there already. So hurry up and get here." he hung up as he was in a hurry.

"Edward, we need to stop stressing about the present, and lets go." I said, trying to get up.

Seeing my inability to get myself off of the couch, Edward stood up and helped me up while asking, "Where are we going in such a hurry that you have to act like a turtle pushed onto its back, love?" he laughed.

I glared at him and said, "Funny, Mr. Sleeping on the couch tonight. Rose is in labor. Let's get to the hospital."

Edward was taken aback at both the fact he was sleeping on the couch and also that she was in labor. After quickly apologizing and begging to be allowed to sleep in the bed, he said, "Let's go. You know what I find funny?"

"What is that, darling dearest?" I asked, sarcastically. "Certainly has nothing to do with Rose being in labor, I'm sure."

He laughed and answered, "Well, you and her used to never get along. But ever since we became human again, you two have been very close."

I thought about it, realizing this was true. "Okay, well, we need to go Edward. RENESME!" I yelled, waiting for my precious daughter to come running in.

"Yes mommy?" she looked scared, like she thought she was in trouble. "Is everything okay daddy?"

"Yes, everything is fine. We're going to the hospital." Edward said, not realizing he hadn't mentioned it was for Rosalie.

"Oh! Is the baby coming?" Renesme asked, getting excited. 

"Sweety, daddy meant, we're going to the hospital to see Rose. She is having the babies today." I corrected my husbands mistake.

"Oh. Okay. I'm ready." Renesme said, running out the door.

"Edward, couldn't you have made sure NOT to get her hopes up like that? Oi vey." I said, very irritated at him.

"Sorry, love. Let's go." He said, grabbing my hand and we walked out the door as quickly as I could, and he kept the pace with me, as the wonderful husband he is. I just wonder when I'll let him know he's out of trouble with me. I laughed.

**So, I hope you liked it. I know it may not be so good. I'm having writers block for this chapter, but the next one should be better. Please review and give me any ideas for the upcoming chapters! Thanks everyone! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any characters from the Twilight series. Sadly, they belong to Steph.**

**I love all the reviews you are all leaving, and I hope this chapter will get some more. :) **

**I hope you all enjoy my writing once again and any ideas? Just leave them in a review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Rose's POV**

I hated the hospital. I always have, and always will. It was even worse now. Through all the pain and all the machines and lights, I wished I was a vampire so I could get away. But the fact was, I wasn't vampire, and I was about to have my twins a month early.

Between the pain and all the breathing I was told to do, along with worrying about my babies, I had no time to yell at Emmett for this. At least not yet.

Suddenly a contraction interrupted my thoughts and I had the hardest time not screaming out. Emmett could sense that another had come and he held my hand and rubbed my forehead. "Rose, everything's going to be okay." "I'm sorry sweetie." "It will be over soon." He had so many things he would say to reassure me, and they only worked a little.

After the contraction calmed down and went a way for a few minutes, Bella and Edward walked in followed by Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Bella came straight to my side, having known my pain along with Esme by my side. These two women had children, though Esme's son had died. They knew what I was going through, though Bella's pain was worse for a shorter amount of time, beside the burning from the change afterwards.

Suddenly a contraction hit again and I winced from the pain. Instantly Bella and mom were holding the hand Emmett wasn't holding. They were telling me to breathe like I was taught in my classes.

I had never felt the pain I felt each time I had a contraction. And I really didn't like it. I couldn't wait to have these babies, then never get pregnant again. I couldn't stand it.

I wished I could rip Emmetts body apart, one little piece at a time to let him feel the pain I was feeling right now.

The doctor came in after my contraction ended and checked on how dilated I was. When he said that I was fully dilated and that only three people could stay throughout the delivery, I chose Emmett, Bella, and Esme. I needed them more now then ever.

As soon as the doctor had everything set up, he told me to push. I pushed for five minutes until he told me to take a minute to relax. I had been in such pain, I felt like I was going to die.

Another 10 minutes were spent on pushing, until I heard my baby cry. "It's a boy" the doctor announced and handed the baby to the nurse to clean up, while having me push again after a minute rest.

This time it only took another five minutes to get the baby out and he announced "It's a girl" and sent her off to get cleaned up. As soon as I rested for a minute, my baby boy was brought to me. I looked down at him and smiled. He was worth all that pain. He was so handsome and I couldn't wait to take him home.

"We need to record his name, so do you have one chosen?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Brandon Dale Cullen." I smiled down at him when I saw his smile creep up on his face when he heard my voice say his name.

Then my little girl was brought out to me and Emmett took Brandon and I held my daughter.

"And her name?" the nurse asked, pointing at my baby.

"Lillian Swan Cullen." Lily smiled at me, just as her brother did when I said her name.

I fell in love when I saw them, and was more then ready to go home with them.

**Bella's POV**

As I looked down at these beautiful babies, I was overjoyed with love. They were such innocent and perfect babies. I suddenly was excited for when my baby boy was here in my arms, although I knew I didn't want to have to go through labor.

Everyone rejoined us when Emmett went out screaming about them being born. Alice's face lit up when she saw them. She rubbed her belly, and I knew she was thinking about when her baby was here.

Jasper looked at the babies and then held Alice closer, and I didn't need to feel emotions to feel the love in the room. Esme and Carlisle were holding each other and even Edward came up behind me with Renesme to see the babies.

"They are beautiful Emmett and Rose." Edward said from behind me.

"I love them already! They'll be the bestest cousins ever!" Renesme squealed, surprising the babies and causing them to cry.

Rosalie and Emmett immediately started comforting them, getting them to calm down.

"Renesme, please be more quiet. They aren't used to hearing things so clearly and loud." I told her, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but so that she knew that the babies liked her, just weren't expecting so much noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmmmmieee. And momma." She said, looking down at them. I could tell she was upset for causing them to cry, but I could also tell that she loved them. "I can't wait for my baby brother to be here!" She exclaimed, much quieter.

I rubbed my belly just as Edward did and we both said, "Me too." I looked up at him and he kissed me. I never felt so in love as I did there with my wonderful family.

**Emmett's POV**

I was so happy. My babies were here. But I felt bad that Rose had to go through that much pain. Looking down at my babies renewed my love for Rosalie. I have always loved her, but having children together just made that love far more intense.

I knew that I would be with her for the rest of my life. And I hoped she'd allow me to get her pregnant again. After this, I was worried she wouldn't let me near her.

Rosalie looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her lips. At that moment, I vowed to myself that I would always make her happy. She was the love of my life and I never wanted to let her down.

**Hey. Sorry it was so short, but I don't have much longer to type, but I wanted to get an update up today. I promise that I will update soon and will try to even add an extra chapter for you. I have been writing my story as I type it rather then write it ahead of time on paper, so I don't have as long to write. So I will do with I do with Loving, and I will write it ahead of time. **

**Please update and let me know any ideas and things you do or do not like in my writing so far. I will try to fix it! Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any Twilight characters, no matter how much I wish I could.**

**So, I am so sorry it took so long to update. Been so busy and just haven't had any big ideas for this story, but I think maybe I have some for a few chapters. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Third Person POV**

Rosalie and the twins had to stay in the hospital for an extra three days so the doctors could ensure Rosalie and the twins' health. Once they were cleared, Emmett helped her get all their stuff together and get the babies into their car seats.

"I am so excited to go home." Rosalie said, sighing. She grew to hate the hospital more then she ever had. Three and a half days in the hospital was more then enough for the rest of her life. "I am never getting pregnant again and you are never touching me, Mr." she joked.

"Ah, man! I was hoping you weren't serious when you were in labor!" Emmett exclaimed, believing what she said.

"I was joking, honey. I think I need it more then you." Rosalie giggled.

"Oh. Okay, that's a relief." Emmett breathed out and smiled.

Rosalie was happy as she walked out of the hospital ten minutes later. The only thing she liked about being here was when she held her babies.

She remembered the first time she breast fed them. She kept asking the nurses "What if I do it wrong?" and they would just smile and reassure her. After that night, she knew that being a mother was scary, but amazing.

Now she was on her own at home without the nurses to help. She had Emmett, but he was as helpful as a rock. He slept so deeply nothing could wake him except when the alarm went off. One night, he slept through a thunderstorm that kept Rosalie up all night.

"You are so going to be more helpful, right?" Rose asked, worried he would leave her to do the hard stuff on her own. She knew if need be, she had Bella, Esme, and Alice, but she really wanted Emmett to help.

"What are you asking that for? Of course I will be more helpful!" Emmett said, buckling Brandon's carseat behind the drivers seat while Rosalie buckled in Lily on the passenger side.

Rosalie smiled down at her children and looked at her husband as he struggled with the buckle. "Thank you. Now would you like help?" she asked him, giggling as he had to start over again.

"No, I can get this." Emmett replied, getting frustrated. He never needed patience for anything, but he could tell already that he would need patience being a father. "Fine, you can do it." He said, giving up.

"Okay, sweetie. Watch me, okay?" Rosalie said, as she grabbed the seatbelt and thread it through the back of the carseat and buckled it in. "It's easy, you just have to pay attention to what you are doing." She said, then kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll try to be more patient and pay attention." he answered, getting into the driver seat as Rosalie went around to get into the passenger seat.

"That's a good goal." she said, as she buckled her seatbelt. "I can't wait to be home with my babies." She smiled. Before the were rid of the Volturi, she would have never dreamed she could say that.

It was an hour drive back to their house but they made it there in 40 minutes, seeing as how Emmett was made Chief. Charlie retired a month earlier because he thought it was time for him to take a well deserved long vacation, and he knew he could trust Emmett.

Emmett was pulled out of his thoughts as they pulled into the driveway and his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered, not checking the caller I.D.

"Hey! Are you two home yet? We want to see you and the babies!" Alice squealed, with Bella in the background.

"Yes, we just pulled up but -" He was cut off when Alice said they were on the way and hung up.

"What did Alice say?" Rosalie said, able to hear her sisters voice through the speaker. "She talks so loudly."

"She asked if we were home and her and I think Bella are on the way over." Emmett answered, getting out of the car to get his son out of his carseat.

"Well, I need a nap, as do these children." Rosalie answered. I nodded in agreeance.

After helping Rosalie upstairs and getting the babies into the crib we have next to our bed, I went downstairs to wait for Alice and Bella to get here. That didn't take to long.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I got up to answer the door but before I got there, Alice ran in. Before she started squealing, I put my finger to my lips, and shhh'd her. "Rosalie and the babies are a-" then I heard the babies crying. "Nevermind." I started up the stairs but Rose was downstairs sooner then I made it to them.

"How did you get here so -" Then I saw it. Her eyes. Her skin. Her..well, everything. She was a...

"Vampire! But how?" Alice screamed.

"I don't know. I just woke up and was back to vampire." Rosalie answered.

This was weird. We hadn't been vampire for so long. We were human, and hoped to stay human forever. What was happening?

**Alice's POV**

How could this be? Was Rose really a vampire again? Just as I was about to speak, I had a terrible pain in my side, followed by a flood of liquid flowing from between my legs. _Uh oh_, I thought. _She's coming!_

"You guys, It's TIME!" I yelled, in pain, then I heard Bella yell in pain as well, as her water broke too. I almost forgot about my pain as I squealed and yelled, "We'll have our babies on the same day!" I smiled, but then felt the pain again and held my side harder.

"Emmett, hospital, now." Bella said between gritted teeth. Rosalie was calling Edward as Emmett called Jasper.

"Bella and Alice are in labor. Hospital now." They both said and hung up. Then Rose put the babies into their carseats as Emmett called Carlisle.

"I'm not sure I'm ready." Bella said, but I turned to her and said, "Yes you are. You have been a great mother for Nessie, and you will be a great mother for Mason as well. Don't worry. I'm not sure I will be a good mother, but we'll work together." I said, then felt another pain and started crying. I had never felt such pain in my life, as far as I could remember.

I couldn't wait for this to be over. Suddenly Emmett spoke up. "There's something weird going on. Esme is in labor too."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. All three of us were in labor at the same time. But I couldn't focus on that so long, because the pain returned.

"Let's get to the hospital. Now." I screamed, and Emmett helped Bella and I out while Rose carried about the babies in the carseats.

"Oh boy" I muttered under my breath and I heard a sigh of agreement from Bella.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what Rose had just told me. Bella was having Mason now. I hurried out of the woods to my car.

You may wonder why I was in the woods. It's very hard to describe, mostly because it is very hard to understand.

I'm a vampire. I can't explain how it happened, it just did. I was sleeping, taking a nap as Nessie did, and when we woke up she was half vampire and I was back to being full vampire.

I planned to call Carlisle after a hunt with Nessie, but now I was carrying Nessie through the woods to the car so we could be at the hospital for Bella.

"What's wrong daddy?" Nessie asked, not knowing why we were leaving.

"The baby is almost here." I said, concentrating on the path to the car.

"Really? Yay!" Nessie said, forgetting to hold on and clapping her hands.

Luckily I had a good grip on her. "Hold on, don't let go sweety." I said, worried I would drop my daughter.

"Oops, sorry daddy, I forgot." she said, and I could hear the sadness in her voice. She thought I was mad.

"I'm not mad sweetheart, just don't want you to fall." I said, calming her down.

_I know daddy_, she thought to me. She loved being able to just stay quiet and have a conversation.

"I love you Princess." I told her as I put her into her carseat.

_Love you too_, she thought.

**Carlisle's POV**

As we got to the hospital, I saw Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett all walking in. I was amazed at the fact the three would be born on the same day. Then I saw Nessie strolling behind everyone. She looked... Oh my. She couldn't be. Then I looked at Edward and the others. Edward. Rosalie. Nessie. Vampires again. I didn't know what was going on, but I was going to find out.

I went over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Esme. For a woman in labor, she was so calm, even through her pain. She was a brave and strong woman and I was amazed by her strength.

"I love you, beautiful." I said, as I held her hand and she got out of the car.

"I love you too, handsome." She replied, smiling to me. I leaned in and kissed her, putting all my love into it, until I heard Emmett's booming laughter and his smart alick remark, "Get a room, you too."

Then everyone started laughing, including Esme and myself.

We all walked into the hospital and got the three into a room. Luckily they were all able to deliver in the same room. But that meant even more screaming for our ears. I sighed, but was happy we could all be together at this time.

**Jasper's POV**

We were at the hospital for five hours already and the girls were exhausted and hurting and trying to sleep. They all refused the medications offered and wanted to do this naturally too. _Very brave_, I thought.

Carlisle, Emmett and I fell asleep, planning to talk about Edward, Rosalie, and Nessie's transformations later, because we were too tired at the time.

We slept for what felt like ten minutes, when it was actually two hours. When we woke up, Nessie was snuggled up into Emmett. I looked around to see where we were. The hospital. Then I remembered. Alice!

I jumped up and ran over to my wife. Luckily it was just family in the room because I ran faster then I had thought I would.

"Oh my" Alice said. "You're -" she was cut off by Bella's screams.

The doctor ran in to check her and told her she was ready to push. Edward walked over at human speed to hold her hand, and Bella was pushing for fifteen minutes until a little boy came out.

Edward cut the umbilical cord and Mason was taken out to be cleaned right as Alice was told to push. It was ten until I saw my little girl. She was the most beautiful little thing I had ever seen. But there was something different about both babies. I couldn't figure out what, but there was something.

A scream pulled me out of my thoughts. Esme. She was told to push, just as the other two were. _Carlisle's turn_, I thought, laughing to myself.

**Esme's POV**

This pain was worse then anything I'd ever felt, but I was doing a good job containing it. I didn't want to worry Carlisle, so I kept the screams in, but now I couldn't. When the doctor told me to push, I got scared. _What if I do it wrong? What if I can't get the baby out?_ was all I could think. But Carlisle grabbed my hand and reassured me I would do just fine.

He was right. It was twenty minutes and my daughter came out. I smiled when they handed her to me. I looked up and could tell, Emma had Carlisle wrapped around her finger already. I giggled, and he looked at me. I saw his eyes.

"Carlisle, you're-" I started, but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Dad, what is going on? We're vampires again. I can see Alice and Bella changing right now as they sleep. Why?" she finished, walking towards Carlisle.

"I don't know. I'll have to look into it. Esme, you should get you're rest, I'm going to figure this out. I love you." he said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Well, okay. But I know what will happen. We need to be leaving as soon as I change though, because they will get suspicious of us." I answered, slowly drifting off into sleep.

_What is going on with us?_ was my last thought as I fell into my last sleep.

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated! I will work at updating sooner. **

**What do you all think? Please review, and tell me what you like, dislike, want to see, don't want to see. I have plans for this, but would love to get feedback. Maybe your ideas will help mine to make this a better story! Please tell me any ideas you have. :)**


End file.
